Love politics and war
by Liniuta
Summary: KagomexSesshoumaru paring , high school love , medieval warfare and lots of fun
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I do not own inuyasha

Prologue : Hello ! In my story Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers , only deference being that Sesshoumaru( 16 ) is only one year older than Inuyasha . They live in a very big expensive house with Inuthaisho and Sesshoumaru's mom . Inuyasha is the son of Izayo who died . Inuyasha was brought home by Inutaisho as an adopted baby , only the act never fouled anyone so eventually Inutaisho told them about Inuyasha which was accepted as a son in the family .

Inuyasha is 15 and Sesshoumaru 16 , they are both students at Korono high school .

I dunno how school's structured in japan but in my country high school starts with 9th grade and ends with 12th grade . Sesshoumaru is a 10th grader and Inuyasha a newby( which is by the way how 9th graders are called ) Kagome and Sango are newbys too .

Also Kagome and Kykyo are sisters ( Kykyo is 16 and Kagome is 15 ) . The characters act like they usually act in the anime , **usually **. By the way , I happen to know a couple of Japanese words and I am going to use them , but I shall translate . You'll hear Ohayo( good morning , but not that polite , I can't fully translate it ) a lot since that's the way I say hy and Sesshoumaru's go'ne do the same , I think . Btw i won't bother with POV's , I'll just speak from the persons point of view , please tell me if you can't tell the difference cuz I'll change it if I have to . Reviews I await . Also the rating is K+ or T it depends on how interesting things will get . I don't have a real plan for this story so I shall accept suggestions , this doesn't mean that I will use them because they might clash with my characters and general idea of the story .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Ohayo , Kagome's first day of school

**I do not own inuyasha , if I did Kagome would kill a certain guy :D**

Kagome got dressed in her usual Fuku ( uniform ) and got in the car with her mom and Kykyo . They both were going to study at Korono high which was a very good high school , the 4 in Tokyo . She was nervous .

Onee-chan( sis ) , how are the students there ?

Kagome , we've been through this 5 times already , they're all good people , with exceptions , like that Sesshoumaru creep .

Onee-chan I know this guy Sesshoumaru won the election by kicking you butt and by making fouls out of all of the other candidates ,he even asked 2 guys if they shared the same brain because they were allies , even if he had a secret ally too , which is kinda funny if you ask me ( Kagome smiled )

Not only him , the

The debate club , I know I know , you've told me a 100 times , even though I think they aren't such bad people

NOT BAD , NOT BAD ,KAGOME THEY

Sis ,would you just get over it , from what I understand from Miroku , Sango's boyfriend who is in the same class as Sesshoumaru , this Sessh guy is really popular and I don't want him as an enemy from the start .

Ok , ok you have a point , but

No buts , Kykyo let me make my own friends and enemies .

Alright .

They got to the high school , stepped out of the car and entered the schools inner garden where the principal was making his yearly speech , which none of the students could understand since the principal had a low voice and his microphone got fried .

Kagome lost Kykyo in the mass of students . She saw Inuyasha( who was in the worst class in high school , with the lowest grades , he actually was lucky to get in that high school , well lucky Inutaisho made Sesshoumaru help Inuyasha study really ) , but didn't even bother returning his smile pretending that she didn't see him .

She suddenly saw a black haired girl ( Kagura , how impersonates Sesshoumaru's best friend ) talking to a handsome guy with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes .

" He's cute " said Kagome to herself ( I'll be using the " to mark thinking ) " I think I'll go say hi ".

So how's life after the holyday Sessh , asked Kagura

Ah , better I think demo( but ) ,I can't wait to see the new people in school

Yeah , me too , i wonder how many would want to join the debate club

No idea

By the way , how did it go with Yura .

No good , said Sesshoumaru letting a little sob out , I don't know what's with me

Hi , Kagome said , I'm Higurashi Kagome , I'm new

Sesshoumaru and Kagura looked at each other with a who is this girl

- Hi , I'm Kagura Onigumo

Ohayo( mornin') , I'm Sesshoumaru , you said you're Higurashi ?

Yeah , Kagome replied

Oh yeah , Kagura sighted

So Higurashi Kagome , is you're sister still mad about loosing the election , Sesshoumaru said with a tiny sadistic smile

Well actually she is , I've been hearing stuff about you all year , I could've though you were some kind of killer if I listened to my sister , Kagome was turning read because she was speaking too fast and was worried about Sesshoumaru's reaction "What if he gets mad and humiliates me in front of the whole school , I didn't want to meet Sesshoumaru on my first day ummmm .. "

Hahahaha ! Kagura was laughing

I didn't believe her though , " ummm why is sesshoumaru silent , and why is Kagura laughing , this is so stressful " she was really blushing now .

A second passed , to Kagome that second seamed a 100 years

- I'm glad , a small smile came onto Sesshoumaru's lips , I'm glad that there is at least one intelligent person in the 9th grade .

Kagura smiled in sign of acceptance and Kagome blushed more .

The principal finished his speech and the students went inside with the teachers to see the school and their classmates , but Kagome didn't care much about that , she acted spacey all day but still talked to a couple of classmates( Sango , Yuka and Eri ) .

After that she went home thinking about her teacher , her new c;asmates and of the encounter with Kagura and Sesshoumaru .

Hope you liked the first chapter , I'm hoping to get the next one done soon , as in today or tomorrow , but I'm a bit busy so I can't promises anything , review please :D , and do give me constructive criticism if you can .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

He needs help !?

**I really do not own inuyasha **

After the first weeks of school Kagome noticed that teachers of some subjects weren't so severe as she was used too ( I don't know what high school is like for you , but where I come from you have to take every subject there is like math, English, music , art , since , gym , everything ) . For example the art teacher didn't even bother coming to class once a month ( with 1 art class a week that is fortunate isn't it :D ) , so Kagome got a lot of time to talk with her new classmates , her sister and to think about her first day at Korono high school .Only problem was the other 9th grade students were shy and a bit hard to talk too , some of them knew older students and talked with them , demo(but) Kagome couldn't go talk to Kykyo because Kykyo told her not to bother her in recesses. At Kagome's houseon Saturday :

Onee-chan( sis ) , why are you so mean

I'm not mean Kagome ,said Kykyo

Than why won't you let me come to you're class during recess ?

" because I'm still annoyed about that talk we had on the first day of school about Sesshoumaru and how you want to make your own enemies " thought Kykyo , Because you're class is far from mine so you would loose a lot of time walking through hallways , lied Kykyo

There not that far apart

Yes they are

No their not

Now now girls ,Kagome's mother said , stop fighting .

Hai(yes or ok ) said Kagome and Kykyo together

Meanwhile at Sesshoumaru's house :

What's wrong dear ? Sesshoumaru's mom asked him seeing how he didn't eat all of his lunch and stared at it instead

Nothing much , it's just that a lot of the council members from the weaker high schools have a lot of volunteers that come to the meetings and that try to spoil our ( the council members of the superior high schools which are evidently fewer ) plans and projects . A couple of them actually tried to walk of with some stuff we bought for a project , and was pardoned , said Sesshoumaru with a slightly angry tone .

Well that is bad , but couldn't you bring your own volunteers , I'm sure Kagura and Bankotsu would love to help

Well they might if I ask them to but I don't want to waste their time on this kind of stuff . said Sesshoumaru " Well I did give them louds of opportunities to volunteer , but I can't force them " he thought

Then ask someone else .

That person needs too be pretty smart and i don't think any smart person would get into this kind of silly quarrel .

But you did .

It's something else . I'm a councilor , I get to take decisions order people around , stuff like that , a volunteer only works .

Why don't you make Inuyasha help you . Sesshoumaru's mom asked

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!

They both started laughing .

Later in Sesshoumaru's room , on the 3rd floor he was looking out the window and thinking

" Mom indeed has a point , I should take a volunteer , but who . Who do I know smart enough to be able to help and that I know I would be able to tolerate ? …. That's it "

Sesshoumaru got his phone and looked for a number in his contact list .

Hakura … Hanjouko , Hiasu , Higurashi , found it . " I think I might have too pay her though , I hate this "

Ring , Ring , Ring , Ring

Kagome's mom picked up the phone

Moshi moshi ( Hello , but only used for answering the phone )

Hello , is this Miss Higurashi

Yes , said Kykyo's mom

Right , is Kagome there

I have to call her from upstairs , who should I say is calling

Seshoumaru ( I suck , sorry but I forgot Sesshoumaru's last name )

Ok Sesshoumaru , wait a second

Miss Higurashi went up to Kagome's room where Kykyo and Kagome were talking about some guy that came into the girls bathroom because he came at school drunk from a party and didn't see the sign

Kagome , there's someone on the phone for you .

Who is it mom ?

A nice boy his name is aaa….

Kagome , you already hooked up with someone , Kykyo said

N-no I didn't , said Kagome blushing

That's it Sesshoumaru was his name .

WHAAAT !!! Kykyo yeld

Kagome just grimaced , " Why was Sesshoumaru uot of all people would call her ?" Anyway she went down followed by Kykyo

What do you think he wants from me one-chan ?

Probably to go be his slave or something .

What !!!???

Listen I'm not letting you speak to him unless you put him on speaker so I can hear what he is saying

Well ok . agreed Kagome not wanting too keep Sesshoumaru waiting for to long

Kykyo smiled sadistically as if she won a major battle against a terrible adversary

Kagome put the phone on speaker

Moshi moshi . Kagome said

Yeah hi . This is Sesshoumaru , you met me on the first day of school

Yeah I remember .

Listen I wanted to talk to you , and I would appreciate not being on speaker

Wha ? Kykyo gasped " How did he know "

Ok , sorry . Kagome stopped the speaker and picked up the phone

Now I was wandering if you were free tomorrow

Wha ? Well , yeah well yeah . Kagome turned red

Ok , can you come at the Fronch( a really expensive French restaurant in the center of Tokyo ) at well how about noon ?

The Fronch!!! gasped Kykyo who had been listening in .

Umm well …

Say no , say no Kagome . Kykyo almost yeld

Ok , said Kagome grinning at Kykyo who now pouted

Lovely , I'll see you there then . said Sesshoumaru almost smiling

Ok then

Bye Kagome . By the way you can tell Kykyo that I won't try to steal your soul or anything like that , ok ?

Yeah , Kagome said chuckling

Sesshoumaru hang up being very pleased with himself and flung his room door open hitting Inuyasha hard in the face .

What will Kykyo do ? What was Inuyasha doing at Sesshoumaru's door and is Kagome aware of the dress code at the Fronch ? All that and much much more in the next chapter of "Love politics and war " , review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lover , slave or both **

**I do not own Inuyasha , there are you happy ???**

So Sesshoumaru invited Kagome to lunch at a very expensive restaurant .

At Kagome's house after the phone call

How could you !!!

How could I what nee-chan ?

Don't nee-chan me , you agreed to go on a date with Sesshoumaru

It's not a date . Kagome blushed

Oh Kagome don't you wanna go with me to the best restaurant in town ? What do you think that meant ?

Maybe he just …

What's to steal your soul . said Kykyo angrily

Well actually he did mention to tell you that he won't do that . Kagome chuckled

What ? Kykyo blush a bit and then said triumphant pointig at her sister : You won't even have enough money to eat anything there !!!

Yes I will , I have 50 dollars stashed in my piggy bank

No you don't !

What do you mean I don't ?

You bought that gift for mom didn't you ?

Well yeah , but that only cost 30 dollars

So you're going to have enough money for some fries ! ( I know anyone probably figured out that Sesshoumaru was planning on buying Kagome lunch but considering the prices there the girls couldn't even think of that , I told you Sesshy was rich )

You're right ! said Kagome sadly and ran of crying

" Why couldn't he just invite me to Wacdonald's or something , I know he's rich but that doesn't mean every body else is . I'm not poor but I don't get 1 milion dollars a month allowance she said crying " She didn't sleep all night thinking of way's she could make enough money by tomorrow , maybe Kykyo would lend her neah Kykyo would never do that , maybe mom , no I can't ask her it was her birthday 2 days ago , it would be like asking for my money back . " I know this is really stupid but I wanted to give Kagome something to worry about and for those who are wondering ,Kagome isn't poor , but a main course at that restaurant costs 50 bucks on it's own , even Sesshoumaru couldn't go there more than once a month if he wanted to have any money for other stuff .

Meanwhile at Sesshoumaru's house :

Inuyasha ! What are you doing listening in on my phone calls ?

I wasn't "listening in " , man you flung that door hard .

Well hope it didn't crack your skull , now is there something that you want ?

Actually yes , I was wondering if you and I could go have some fun tomorrow but I guess you're busy . ( Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha aren't that hateful of each other they usually go out together and with friends )

Yeah , sorry , maybe Monday ok ?

Ok . By the way dinners done , let's go down

Ok .

At dinner :

Why did you scream Inuyasha ? Inutaisho asked

Well it's just that Sesshoumaru hit me in the face with the door , it wasn't on porpoise though , he just opened the door when I got in front of it

Ok , now eat or it will get cold .

Sesshoumaru didn't sleep much that night

Oh no , the way I said it it was like I was inviting her to a date . Sesshoumaru said into the phone

Well t can't be that bad . answered Kagura . What did you say ?

Now I was wandering if you were free tomorrow , and if she wanted to go to the Fronch

The Fronch ?! That is bad . She'll think it's a date for sure

Yeah I know .

Well she isn't ugly if I remember correctly

She's quite cute actually

Sesshy and Kagome sitting in a

Oh come on Kagura .

What , I'm happy for you ? It might turn out interesting , and the weirdoes in the council would die if they'd see you 2 together

True , but what if we actually end up together and then I can't ask her to come with me to council .

You'll just have to be the cold hearted guy I'm used to , who doesn't give a dang about what others feel , what's gotten into you ?

Dunno , she is cute and smart

And when I look into her eyes I hahahaha

Come of it will you

Ok then , tell me how it turned out , ok ?

Alright , goodnight Kagura

Night' Sessh .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Lover , slave or both part 2**

**I don't own inuyasha , this disclaimer is bugging me , I'm going to shoot it one day :D**

Sorry I didn't get to Kagome's date and Sesshoumaru's business meeting in the other chapter but I just wrote to much and it was to long

**STORY START **

Morning came and Kagome got up early she brushed her teeth , took a shower , ate and started watching TV . " Why did I get up so early , I'm meeting him at 12 o'clock and it's 8 a.m. , i think I'm just nervous about the money thing and I wander if they have a dress code there , I guess I'll ask Kykyo when she gets up , but it's Sunday and Kykyo has a habit of seeping till noon on Sundays , I'll just wake her up ! " thought Kagome grinning

She went up to Kykyo's room and gently opened the door . She sat down on a chair and looked at Kykyo who was sleeping .

Nee-chan . said Kagome softly

No response

Nee-chan . said Kagome a little louder

Kykyo turned on her other side while Kagome anime sweat dropped

Kykyo nee-chan onegai( please ) wake up

Kykyo mouned

- Kykyo , wake up , Kagome whispered in Kykyo's ear as she knew her mom did to wake her up .

Kykyo instantly opened her eyes and gave Kagome a leave-me-alone kind of look

What do you want Kagome ? asked Kykyo angrily

Well I was wondering if there was a dress code at the Fronch , I heard expensive restaurants had that sort of thing .

Not really . Kykyo lied

Ok thanks , go back to sleep nee-chan

" Ah Kykyo lied , I know she did , but she said it so naturally so she might have said the truth , ohhh why me , I can't call him and ask I'll make a foul out of myself for not knowing , Doshi yo ? ( what to do ? that's how you pronounce it ) . That's it I'll ask mom "

Mom !

Yes, Kagome , what are you doing up so early ?

Well see, I have this , umm ….

Date ! said Kagome's mom smiling while Kagome turned red

Well , ummm kinda , well anyway I wanted to know if you knew if there was a dress code at the Fronch ?

Kagome's mom gasped

The Fronch ? My my Kagome you're meeting a rich boy aren't you ? Kagome turned completely red

Well he just called me cuz he wanted to talk to me , but is there a dress code ?

Well yes , actually you have to wear a dress or something very elegant to be aloud inside .

" Oh no ! I'm doomed , I don't own a dress I hate them , I only wore one once and it made me look horrible I'm finished , no money for food , no dress why me " thought Kagome while her face turned suddenly sad

What's wrong dear ?

Well it's just that I don't have a dress mom . And as a matter of fact no money to pay for my food there . Kagome said while tears were forming in her eyes

Hahahahahaaha !!! Kagome you can borrow a dress from Kykyo she has enough because she keeps going to those parties and why do you think that you'll have to pay for the food ?

Well the food is very expensive there , I can't expect him to pay for my food

Oh yes you can . Boys don't ever make you pay for food when they ask you out they think it's rude .

Kagome's face just turned very happy as if she won the lottery . As she thought about it it all made sense , she wasted so much time thinking about where to get the money that she forgot that guys never let her pay for anything like food or juice .

Come on let's wake Kykyo up and make her land you a dress . said Kagome's mom giggling

And so that's what they did , even though Kykyo wasn't to happy about it .

At Sesshouaru's house he got up at half past 9 , took a shower and ate while watching TV .

Ohayo( morning) son .

Ohayo oto-sama( dad ) .

How come you got up so early ? ( Sesshoumaru sleeps a lot too if he has the chance )

Well I have to meet someone at noon .

Is it a girl ? Sesshoumaru blushed a bit

Yeah .

What's her name ?

Kagome dad . I want to ask her if she could help me out with the council .

Sure you do . Now get dressed it's 11 a.m. Wait where are you meeting her .

At the Fronch .

And how is she getting there .

Well I don't know , by metro I think . Sessoumaru suddenly realized .

So you're go'ne let a cute girl elegantly dressed walk through this rain and get laughed at by people in the subway ?

Well , umm , you're right dad . " Dang I can't belive I didn't think of this before "

Sesshoumaru got dressed really fast and called Kagome .

Moshi moshi ( hello , but only used on the phone )

Hi , Kagome ?

Yeah hi Sesshoumaru !

I just wanted to ask you if you'd mind if I'd pick you up with a cab .

Well yeah , I haven't actually thought of how I'd get there thanks ." He's so careful"

So when will you be ready ?

Umm , 'bout 15 minutes .

Ok I'll be there then . See you !

Bye !

Kagome got dressed in Kykyo's best dress which was midnight black and fitted her perfectly , only thing she didn't like was that it was a tad showy but then again she was meeting with the cutest boy in school and she had to look good .

The cab came and Kagome got in .

Hello Kagome .

Hi Sesshoumaru . said Kagome cutely

You look amazing ! Seshoumaru said smiling ." I toast , she thinks it's a date , and I'm acting like it's date too , dang this is weird , maybe it is a date and I should forget all the council nonsense , nut maybe I shouldn't , I don't know , but she does look amaizing "

Thanks ! said Kagome blushing a bit

Where to know Sesshoumaru-sama ? the cab drier who knew Sesshoumaru because he tipped really well and came across him a couple of times

The Fronch .Comanded Sesshoumaru.

They got to the Fronch pretty fast cuz the driver knew a shortcut . Sesshoumaru paid the driver and they got in the restaurant .The guy at the reception knew Sesshoumaru as well and gave them a table in a more private spot while complimenting Kagome's dress , thing that made Sesshoumaru give him an angry look and he stopped immediately .

At the table they both got a menu and ordered :

So what did you want to ask me Sesshoumaru ?

Well you see I liked you the moment I saw you Kagome . " oh now I'm really doing it , I'm falling in love with her , I don't believe this ", and I was wondering if you , you know , if you liked me ? Sesshoumaru was really blushing now , almost completely red " Why is my face so hot , am I blushing , oh no , why do I feel like this ?"

Ummm . Kagome said while turning completely red " none of the guys I know asked me that kind of question before , they all went for the idea that I liked them and tried to use me , that's why I didn't have a boyfriend all last year , they were all jerks thinking I was something like a marionette or something , but this guy , he seems so sincere I feel butterflies in my stomach " , I do like you Sesshoumaru , she said turning even blushing even more … if that would have been possible

Then the waiter came with a phone in his hand and handed it to Sesshoumaru saying it was a family emergency . Sesshoumaru reluctantly took the phone while excusing himself .Kagome welcomed the break in the discussion as she felt her heart threatening to explode . " He's so polite , and cute , I can't believe his actually my boyfriend now , man I was lucky I met him on the first day of school . But why is he so serious on the phone ? "Sesshoumaru put the phone down and looked gravely at Kagome .

Gomem-nasai (sorry) Kagome-chan , but it seams my mother fainted and is now at the hospital , I'm really sorry but I have to go . Do you want me to drop you off at you place ?

That's horrible , there's no time I'm coming with you , I heard that in this kind of situations even the presence of a loved one can be off very big help . said Kagome while taking Sesshoumaru's hand while he looked mesmerized and the both of them got in a cab .

Hope you liked it . Sorry if it's too long but I just can't stop tipping really . If you have any suggestions on what Sesshoumaru should have said to Kagome that would have been less straight forward let me know what they are , also review please , any opinions any ideas that come to mind , send them to me please :D , I won't post the other one until I get a secret number of reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Crack , weird stuff happens **

**I don't own Inuyasha , Inuyasha owns himself**

**Before I start this I would like you to know that I only posted this because I promised someone I would post it today , I haven't even got 10 miserable reviews which makes me wonder if I should continue posting ( I'm just teasing right now cuz I can't do that to the reviewers ) but i really want to know your opinion and not getting 10 reviews on 5 posted chapters is a bit discouraging and it may affect my writing , please do me a favor and review the story if you like it r if you don't , although I don't want arguments like why doesn't Kagome fall for Inuyasha and vice-versa . **

The cab let them of at the hospital , Inutaysho wasn't there because he already got on a plain and he was going to come back tomorrow morning . Sesshoumaru and Kagome were showed to the room Sesshoumaru's mom was in , Inuyasha was already there , and she was sleeping .

'Hi' said Inuyasha in a sad voice .

'Hi' they replied

'What's happened to her ? ' Sesshoumaru asked

'It seems that she has a hart problem and she collapsed because her heart clogged up with blood .'

'And is she alright ? '

'They didn't say but it seems serious '

Sesshoumaru turned very sad and turned to Kagome . " What happened to you mom ? " was on his mind

'Kagome'he said faintly

' Yes ' she responded " Poor guy , from the restaurant to this "

' I think you'd better go now '

' Yeah ' she looked really sad " My first date since I'm in high school , I hook up with a great guy and then this has to happen $#"

' Thanks for coming here with me , I'll call you when I get home alright ? ' " Lovely , just lovely , I was really looking forward to talking to her , I think I'm in … wake up , you're mom's sick you can't think of that now , but she so cute and surprisingly sensitive compared to her sister , she's almost as sad as I am "

'Yeah ok , talk to you later , bye'

'Ok , bye '

Kagome went home as Sesshoumaru remained at the hospital with Inuyasha for 2 day in a row . Kagome after telling her mom and Kykyo about it she went up to her room , even called Kagura to tell her to excuse Sesshoumaru from school . She started reading , watched TV , listened to music , but nothing could get her mind of what happened , not even school .

'Kagome , what's wrong ?' Eri asked her

' Nothing , it's just that , ummm well , I …. '

' Yuka come over here Kagome met a guy !!! ' Eri shouted rather loudly , thing that made Kagome turn really red

' What ? which guy ? Tell us Kagome-chan !' said Yuke with an almost demanding voice

' There's no guy !!! ' Kagome said while turning completely red

' Oh yes there is , and we're going to Wcdonalds after school so you can tell us all about it '

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru's mom got a little better but the doctors said that she can't go out of the hospital until the end of the month ( 2 weeks time ) . After hearing that Sesshomaru went home to rest after spending 2 days in the hospital , demo( but ) the first thing he could do when he got home was put his hand on the phone and dial a number .

Kagome got at Wcdonalds and was telling her friends who Sesshoumaru was .

Ring ring ring , Ring ring ring , she got her phone out of her bag , then blushed instantly , Yuka took the phone out of her hand

'It's him isn't it , Sesshy-kun ' Yuka giggle

'Yeah'

'Well answer it Kagome-chan , Haiaku( hurry)'

' OK '

' Hi '

' Hi Kagome , I call cuz I just got home from the hospital and I wanted to hear your voice before I collapsed in my bed '

' That's so sweet !!! ' said Yuka Eri and Ayumi all at once while Kagome blushed a little

' You spent 2 days at the hospital ? '

' Well yeah '

' You should have told me , I would have dropped by , it must have been lonely , anyway how's your mother ? '

' It was a bit lonely but she alright now , the doctors say she's go'ne get out of hospital in 2 weeks '

' Yokata( I'm so glad ) , I was so worried . So are you alone at home , I mean do you have any food and stuff like that ? '

' You're sweet , I'm alone but I'm going to sleep now for at least 12 hours , and hopefully Miss Kaede didn't eat all the food '( Kaede , who is just 48 here is Sesshoumaru's maid )

' Oh , OK then , will you be coming to school tomorrow ? '

' Dunno , but I probably should come , I'll call you in the morning , by the way do you have anything to do tomorrow ? '

' Well not really , except school which ends at 7 p.m. '

' What's you're last class ? '

' Logic ( I know you probably don't know that's a subject but it is in my school , weird huh ) and it start's at 5p.m. '

'You're teacher is Miss Mizuki, right ? ' ( the groun up version of a girl Shippo had a crush on but was forced to play a prank on her by those little foxes in the Kokoro no Kizu episode )

'Yeah , and she's really strict too '

' I know , she's the one that started the debate club , if you want you can tell her that you and you're friends have to meet me to talk and you can come at my place if you'd like ? '

' Wow this guy's great , he can get us out of logic class ' Kagome's friends said ' Ask him if we can come Kagome-chan , we won't stay long , please , we really want to meet him '

' Aaaa , is there a problem if my friends come by , they may want to say thanks for getting out of logic class ? '

' Yeah sure '

' Well see you at 5 then '

' Yeah , see you then , oh and could you call Kagura for me please , and tell her that everything's fine , I don't think I can stay up long enough to talk to her ?'

' OK , sure , bye the and sleep tight '

' Bye Kagome '

' Wow he's amazing , when did you meet him Kagome-chan ?'

' On the first day of school , he asked me out on Saturday …. ' Kagome told them the whole story and then went home

Sesshoumaru slept 16 hours ( that's about what a cat sleeps every day so you can guise how tired he was . He woke up at 12 the next day and saw that miss Kaede actually did eat all the food and the wine he had been saving " I knew I shouldn't have told her to help herself , dang I'll have to fire her know , or else dad might get angry because I managed this wrong , why did he make me pick a maid ? Maybe I can get 2 girls from school to come and do that , neah what will Kagome think , good help is hard to find 'Then he picked up the phone and called Miss Mizuki :

' Hello , miss Mizuki ? '

' Yes Sesshoumaru , what is it ?'

' Well I just wanted to ask you if you had anything really important to tell the 9th graders you're teaching today at 5 ?'

' Not that important , just that I want to give them a test , why ? '

' Because 4 girls from that class showed some interest in the debate club and I promised them that I could tell them more about it at 5 today , could you please let them leave and give them the test next time ? '

' Well I suppose I could postpone the test for the next class , just tell them to revise Chapter 2 in the book , the test will only cover that . '

' Thank you very much Miss Mizuki-sama , I'll tell them . Well goodbye then ! '

' Goodbye Sesshoumaru !'

" Ah I thought I might not work cuz of the test , phew "

5 o'clock came and the doorbell rang . Sesshoumaru went and opened the door to be greeted by 4 happy faces .

- ' Hello mina(everybody) ! '

- ' Hi Sesshoumaru-kun ' said everybody while entering the house , Kagome the last to enter hugged Sesshoumaru

- ' What was that for ? ' asked Sesshoumaru while Kagome smiled cutely

- ' For being so nice and getting my friends and I out of the test Miss Mizuki was planning '

- ' No problem , why don't you guy's come into the living room ' said Sesshoumaru with a smile

- ' No we won't be staying that long we just came by to se… aaa thank you for getting us out of class ' said Yuka

- ' Yeah thanks ' said Eri and Ayumi together ' We'll be leaving now '

- ' Oh OK ' said Sesshoumaru obviously happier because he wasn't in the mood for so many guests

- " Good luck Kagome-chan " whispered Eri to Kagome while exiting so fast that she didn't have time to respond .

- ' Ups I forgot to tell the test was only going to be from the 2nd chapter '

- ' Don't worry I'll tell them latter '

- ' OK , then let's go to the living room shall we '

- ' Yeah OK '

They got into the living room and turned on the TV , they were sitting side by side and looking into each others eyes .

' So what other annoying classes did you have today ?'

' Only math , the rest aren't so bad '

' Yeah math is really bad ' said Sesshoumaru slowly feeling for the first time in his life that he didn't know why he was talking , he got a little closer to Kagome , and she did the same .

' You know I've been thinking Kagome , while I was in the hospital and last night while I was talking to you …'

' Yes ' said Kagome encouragingly

' I've been thinking and now I'm sure , I love you Kagome-chan , you're the first person I that made me feel better only by talking '

' I've been thinking too and I've decided something … ' that was all she could bring herself to say because his piercing eyes overcame her brain and she started to lean forwards

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome while they embraced and stood there kissing for about 5 minutes " He's so , I don't even know what he is , I don't even feel like there is a world out there " thought Kagome , " I never felt like this before , this girl , she's , she's somehow gotten into my heart , and for the first time I don't want to push her out "

**Well isn't that cute ? Sesshy said I love you , rate please , isn't it too straightforward , I really want some opinions on this one , please review please , I won't continue if I don't get that secret number of reviews , and if you think this is close to the end I'm happy to announce that you can expect a lot more :D , demo( but ) I shall be very occupied until the 22****nd**** of august and won't at all be able to use the PC between the 14****th**** and the 19****th**** , if I get a unexpected amount of reviews ( audience : " yeah right sure you will , you review freak " ) I will post the 7****th**** chapter tomorrow or the day after tomorrow , by the way I'm from Romania so I don't know how that goes with your time zone **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hello family inheritance , swords of the past **

**I don't own Inuyasha , didn't you people get it the first 6 times or is it funnier the 7****th**** time you hear it **

**Sorry I was late with the update , but I was out of town and couldn't get to a computer . Hope you'll like the chapter get ready 3… 2 … 1… READ :P , by the way this is posted today thanks to " I'll be your lie " because she reminded me to post as soon as possible :D**

After Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped the kissing and hugging session ( 2 hours later ) Kagome went home and Sesshoumaru went to get some rest because he was going to school the next day .

Kagome at home :

' Hi Eri-chan !' Kagome said

' Ah Kagome-chan , hi , how was it what did you do ? ' Eri asked excitedly

' Well after you left we placed ourselves on the couch in front of the tv and talked about how we were thinking of each other and then he said .. well … he said '

'What did he say , what did he say , stop teasing me '

' Well he said I love you '

' ….'Eri was speechless

' and then we kissed and embraced till I left ' Kagome said spacey

' Congrats Kagome-chan , that's great , I've heard roomers about this guy, that he is the coldest guy in school , that has a chunk of ice for a hart , that almost never even smiles and other stuff like that but it seams the roomers were wrong even though he was cold to us then too , even if he was nice '

' Yeah I herd that too , that's what worried me , that he only wanted to use me , or make me something like a puppet but nothing like that happened '

' That's great , don't give me the juicy details , tell me tomorrow in person , it's different '

' Yeah I know , see you tomorrow '

' Bye '

' Buh-bye '

Meanwhile at Sesshoumaru's :

' So how did it go with Kagome ?' Kagura asked

' Actually pretty weird '

' What do you mean ? '

' Well we went into the leaving room and then started talking about the fact that we were thinking and suddenly we were kissing and hugging and … I had this funny felling , that she was entering my hart and that I neither could or would stop her , it felt so warm and comfy and I don't know why '

' Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa !!!!! You're in love you weirdo '

' Huh ? '

' Love , that thing people are looking for , the thing people marry for that kind of thing , get it ?'

' I know what you mean , … but how's that possible , I haven't felt this before ? '

' It usually happens earlier in life but as cold as you are you probably didn't let anyone get close enough and she could now cuz of the shock of your mom's hospitalization '

' That might be right , I don't know , I'm theoretically coming to school tomorrow , lets talk then , I need some more sleep '

' Ok , good night '

' Same to you , buh-bye '

The next day Sesshoumaru got woke up 15 minutes earlier the he planed by a phone call .

' Oahyo ! '

' Ohayo , who is this '

' I'm the mayor of the council , remember ? ' ( the council was that thing Sesshoumaru was looking for Kagome in the first place , read chapter 2 again if you don't remember , sorry I won't explain it again ) .

' Oh yeah , right , sorry , I just got up and didn't look at the phone screen to know who was calling '

' Yeah , ok , so ii just called you to let you know that we're going to have a meeting today with the council members at city hall to discuss some stuff '

' At what time ? '

' 6 p.m. , is that all right with you , yeah , sure I get out of school at half past 5 so I'll be there , thanks for telling me '

' No prob , bye '

' Bye '

"You just couldn't wait 15 more minutes to tell me this , now could you , might as well get up , I have math today "( Sesshoumaru hates math )

He got up washed , went own for breakfast ,

Ohayo oto-sama ( dad ) , Inuyasha , ' ( they were back cuz Inutaisho couldn't leave his job and Inuyasha was too tiered to stay at the hospital and needed like Sesshoumaru a day to recuperate )

' Ohayo , ni-chan ' Inuyasha said

' Ohayo '

They ate in silence , Inutaisho seemed to be thinking really hard , then he spoke

' My sons , have something important to tell you '( Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made a very surprised face )

'What is it oto-sama ? ' Inuyasha asked

'Well I really don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to have to show you '

" What's he doing ? doesn't know how to tell us ? I never seen him like this , does he have another mistress and is feeling guilty cuz of mom being in the hospital ? is that why he was away so much the last 5 months ? " Sesshoumaru thought

' Come with me '

' Ok dad ' said Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru just nodded

Inuytaisho took them to the cellar , it was dark and a bit creepy if you were Inuyasha who yelped when a spider web touched his face , making Inutaisho giggle slightly and Sesshoumaru sight in his mind . They got to a wall which was pretty old but seemed unnaturally clean in comparison with the other walls around .

' This is it '

' What's it ? it's just a wall ! ' Inuyasha said

' This isn't just a wall ' said Inutaisho while pushing the wall , it made a creaking sound and opened like a door

' WOW , we have a secret room , how cool ' Inuyasha said excited

' Yes Inuyasha ,we have a secret room , and that means it is a secret , not even mom can know about it , ok ?'

' Hai ( byes ) oto-sama (dad ) ' They both said while looking amaze at how beautiful the room was , Persian rugs on the floor , a crystal chandelier no windows but some tv screens with images of some parts of the house ( the entrance the entrance too the cellar , one that showed a birds eyed view of the aria ,and the fireplace ,the fireplace , basically all the possible and improbable entrances to the house )

Inutaisho walked ahead and opened 3 big wooden boxes and gestured Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha too sit down ( on some really nice armchairs ) .

' Oto-sama , what's with this room and how come you're telling us about this now ?'

" All in good time Sesshoumaru , now I have too show you something . In these 3 boxes are 3 swords , katana swords ( Japanese/ samurai swords , not ninja swords , the ninja sword is much thinner and easier too break , but it is also easier to hide ), the swords have been forged about 500 years ago by a master blacksmith , Totosai .

' Wow , neat dad , but why have you been hiding them here . Were you waiting for us to grow up so you could show them to us ? ' asked Inuyasha while looking increasingly excited

' Well , it's something like that , Inuyasha . You'll just have to trust me on this one guys and don't laugh at what I'm about to tell you , ok ? '

' Yeah ' Inuyasha said while Sesshoumaru nodded

' The reason I was away so much the last 5 months was that I … well no , actually I am not from this time my sons , I was actually born on the 12th of august 1465 . I got to this time when I fell into a well and landed into this time , I'll tell you the whole thing later , but the thing is that I decided that I want to live here , in this time , but my dad was the Lord of the Western Lands back then and he agreed to let me live here on the condition that I would return if called , war broke loose or when he will die if he didn't have another son that did want to live I the 16th century . '

' But … '

' Wait Inuyasha , let me finish . Now , for the past 5 months my dad, your grandpa got really old , thing that tends to happen to ningen (people) , I was called by his assistant and that's why I was away for so much time , I was there , in the 16th century , problem is that dad being so old is not able to manage the Lands that well and seeing as he doesn't have a child , I will have to take over the Western Lands . '

' Wait what ? Are you actually expecting us to believe that , hahahahahaha , nice joke dad , hahahahahahaha !!!! ' laughed Inuyasha

' It is true Inuyasha , Sesshoumaru , what do you think ? Do you believe me ? '

' I can not say , your story is really weird and I can't bring myself to believe this without some proof . Sorry oto-sama .'

' Well that's not going to be a problem because you are going to come with me tonight to see you grandpa , he knows you from pictures , but I am sure he will be happy to see you , mind that even if he will be happy he will need proof that you are worthy to be his airs and will test you … how I can not tell you because I do not know , but if it helps you all the male family members , that being about 500 people have taken a similar tests '

' What , come on , you're continuing this , dad we got the joke , can you please stop now you're scaring me , it's like you've one insane . '

' I'm not insane Inuyasha and my story is as real as this room , hidden for all this time but still real . You won't have to live there if you don't want to although me and mom will go there , you can live here , at the house , but you must come see grandpa first and you must swear the same swear I swore when I came to this time . '

Inuyasha looked thunderstruck and even Sesshoumaru looked a bit concerned .

' Pack you bags for a 2 day trip boys , we're leaving in 3 hours . And if you're wondering why it's on such a short notice I can tell you that i didn't want you thinking too much about this so you could enjoy the "old days " better . By the way you'll have to wear these . ' Inutaisho showed them there anime clothes ' and I'll hand you the swords when we get there '

' Ok dad , I'll play along ' Inuyasha said while Seshoumaru nodded again

Thay left and started packing there bags and …..

**Done , sorry to leave the chapter in suspense like this but it's getting to long , don't worry though I'll update soon , review by the way , it really helps , and if anyone didn't get it , there are no youkai in 1507 , Inutaisho is 42 years old and just as to explain how it was possible for him to become rich he came here when he was 7 and learned at a public school in Tokyo , worked his way up from there with an eventual financial help from the past :D . Can't wait for your reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I do not own inuyasha , must I repeat myself **

**First of all I what to tell you something really important , Miss Rumiko just gave Sesshoumaru his left arm back and a really cool new sword ( Bakusaiga ) , for more info just see page 10 on the SesshoumaruxKagome pairing forum to see where you can get the manga free . It's brilliant !!! Arigatou gozaimas Rumiko-sama !!!!!! **

**That of course has nothing to do with my present story since Sesshy never did loose his arm , but I might use the sword cuz Bakusaiga is way cooler the Tokijin . **

**Now back to our story ( I really would appreciate some reviews , cuz again the only reviewer of the last chapter was I'll be you lie , thx :D )**

After Sesshoumaru , Inuyasha and Inutaisho got dressed and ready Inutaisho told them he would give them their swords when thy get there . They took the car until they reached everybody's favorite Tokyo shrine : The Higurashy Shrine . They parked at the foot of the hill , the car was going to be picked up by their driver later . they walked up the hill in total silence and then got close to the well .

' Sesshoumaru !!! ' there was a slight scream from a window

' Oh no ' Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho sighted

' Kagome-chan come down , I must talk with you ' said Sesshoumaru in a commanding voice

' Well , ummm , ok , but why did you bring your dad , and brother ? '

' Just come down and I'll explain everything '

' Ok then 'Kagome said not knowing what to think

' Hello Kagome-san ' Inutaisho and Inuyasha( I know it's too polite for Inuyasha but Inutaisho made him say that )

' Hello , Hi Sesshoumaru .'

' Hi '

' So mind telling me what you , your dad and your brother are doing in **MY **back yard **AT 3 A.M. ????? **'

' Well , dad has an idea that he came from 500 years ago and the portal to that place is through your well , please Kagome-chan just indulge him , with all the stress of mom hospitalization and his work I think this is his minds way of recuperating ' whispered Sesshoumaru in Kagome's ear

' **I heard that Sesshoumaru !'**

' Ummm , well , I don't think he can do any harm … , ok , just don't stay long '

' Thanks ' said Sesshoumaru kissing her on the lips

' **Hey get a room Sessh ' **

' Urussai Inuyasha ' said Sesshoumaru in a low scary voice after breaking of with Kagome

' Let's go then '

' Ok '

They entered the well

' Ok Sesshoumaru you fist , it takes courage to jump and I think I'll probably have to push Inuyasha ' said Inutaisho

' Hey what do you …' he was cut off

' Ok dad ' Sesshoumaru jumped and " Oh come on like this is gone work , what happened to you dad ? "

' WHAAAAAAAT ???????? '

' Sesshoumaru , Sesshoumaru , doko ka ( where are you ) ? ' Kagome started yelling

' He is 500 years back in time , now Inuyasha 'Inuyasha gulped loudly as he was pushed and also disappeared

' Now for me , by the way thank you dear lady '

' Wait a just a second , where are they , your not going anywhere until you bring them back , Wakarimasu ka ( do you understand ? ) 'said Kagome grabbing his kimono

Inutaisho paid no attention to the girl that was yelling at him and jumped , only problem was Kagome didn't let go …

**I here by declare this the shortest chapter I've ever written but I kinda feel that this is where it should end , no worries , I'll update in the current week if , and only if I get at least 5 reviews , I want to know if you're ok with the going back in time thing , Remember this time I promise that I won't update until I get the reviews , I'll be your lie thanks for your constant reviews and I'm sorry if I'm gone be late with the update because of the review thing , and sorry to all the people that reviewed me in the past Gome you guys but I really want you opinion **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha , Rumiko –sama does and she's not selling :p**

**So I think everybody I ok with the going back in time thing since no one said otherwise and I'm getting bored waiting for you people to review , well that and the fact that I'm going to be really busy sometime in the ( near ) future and I don't want to leave you guys hanging . So …**

Kagome fell in with Inutaisho and they were transported to through the well to the Sengoku jindai . Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were out of the well , followed by Inutaisho and a terrified , trembling Kagome . They climbed out of the well to find themselves surrounded by about 100 samurai baring the Western Land's uniform ( white , and purple, mostly purple kimono and grey armor ) . They all bowed deeply and one came forward after each of the Inutaisho group bowed back .

' Konichiwa Inutaisho-sama , Ahh , and this must be Sesshoumaru-sama , and Inuyasha-sama .

' Yes they are '

' And the onna ? Is she your wife ,Kazumy-sama ? '

' No that is my sons , Sesshoumaru's girlfriend ' Sesshoumaru made a angry face , he didn't like people telling other people about who is what to him . That happened once in kinder garden with a girl named Rin , when a boy told another about the fact that Sesshoumaru was spending too much time around Rin and that she is his woman Sesshoumaru heard and , how should I put this , ah yes , beg for mercy :D , demo you can't do that to Inutaisho

The soldiers bowed down slightly to Kagome as she blushed slightly in the night and bowed back .

' But where are your swords Inutaisho-sama , and your sons swords ? '

' The swords are here but I they are new and I want to give them to my sons today at the feast '

' Wakarimas , demo , a lord can't walk into a village without swords , dozo ( please ) , take my swords , and your sons can take their swords ( points to the second and third in command samurai ) '

' Alright , Sesshoumaru , Inuyasha take the swords '

' Hai( yes) oto-sama '

After Sesshoumau , Inutaisho and Inuysha were armed they started walking Inuaisho first , Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at his right and left sides a little behind and Kagome next to Sesshoumaru ( kinda like this : - Kagome , Inuyasha and sesshoumaru : and Inutaisho - ) .

' Sesshoumaru , what's happening ? ' asked Kagome in a deeply disturbed voice

' Kagome-chan I'm afraid I'm as bewildered as you are , dad only told us that that well will take us 500 years back , where he is the ruler of the Western Lands . It seems as he was telling the truth and we are now going to a village or town in which a feast will be held in our honor . If you want I think I can arrange for you to go back home . '

' What , and leave you here in the Sengoku jindai and not know where you are and to what peril you are exposed ? No way ' " my sweet Sesshoumaru-sama " said Kagome with a don't you argue with me or you'll die kinda voice

' Alright , but ... , oh just stay close ' Sesshoumaru said annoyed that he couldn't get her out of this potentially dangerous situation , and then he grabbed her hand making her blush '

' Sesshoumaru-sama has good tastes in women , look at her she's wonderful , but I wonder why s she dressed like that , she looks like a poor woman that … ahhhhh '

He was cut of by Sesshoumaru who heard the guy speak . He drew hi sword with abnormal skill for a guy who never touched a sword and put it to the samurai's neck . Everybody stopped '

' Gomem … nasai , Sesshoumaru-sama ' the samurai said dropping to his knees ' Onedai shimas ( please ) don't kill me '

' This is the first time you offended me , see to it that it is your last ' the samurai was trembling at Sesshoumaru's deep menacing voice

' Hai Sesshoumaru-sama ! Gomem nasai Kagome-sama , Gomem nasai said the samurai pleading even after Sesshoumaru sheeted his sword '

' Stand up and go to the back of the group , you shame me ' Sesshoumaru said with his cold voice as Kagome remained petrified

For the rest of the journey ( 5 more minutes ) everybody was quiet . When they reached the village they were greeted by the village elder that immediately sent for his son to get dinner ready for the important guests and for a samurai to announce the people of the house where the damyo ( ruler of some regions , in Japan ) was going to stay .

After a really great dinner Sesshoumaru and co. were showed to 2 huts .

' This is your hut Inutaisho-sama and Inuyasha-sama , I hope you'll be pleased with it ' said a very old man . At those words Kagome froze .

' And this is your hut , Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama , I hope you enjoy it also . ' said the same man ' Oyasumi( goodnight ) my lords '

' Oyasumi Shigure-san ! ' said Inutaisho and they went inside their huts

' Kagome … I was thinking during dinner , and I think that you should really go back home , your mom will be worried , I'm pretty sure that if I'll tell them to they'll let you go home , I'm sorry to have dragged you into this ' said Sesshoumaru with a slightly gloomy look on his face while he said it , Kagome saw that by the way

' Sesshoumaru , … this is all very weird , and I can't let you here alone , but you're right , my mom will be worried . I'll go … ' Sesshoumaru's world basically broke apart ( no emotion on his face though ) ' … but I'll come back tomorrow morning and stay at least the whole week-end , ok ? ' Sesshoumaru almost smiled at that one

' Alright , see you tomorrow morning Kagome-chan ' said Sesshoumaru and then kissed her gently . when they broke apart ( after 2-3 minutes , man they could hold their breath for a long time ) , they got out of the hut and shouted at the guard to get some men and take Kagome to the well .

The men ( 37 samurai ) were gathered and after Sesshoumaru and Kagome said their goodbyes Kagome left with the samurai . The whole journey took 10 minutes so Kagome could see the well soon , but then , a sound came from the forest

- ' **IKUZOOOOOO !!!!!!!! ' **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Tensaiga and Inuyasha's fight**

**I don't own Inuyasha , but neither do you **

**Hey , I had an idea while writing the previous chapter and I wanted to ask you people what you thought about it , so what would you say to a Kagomex Sesshoumaru's son pairing story ?**

**I await your answers and now I'll get back to the story . By the way , due to too much killing I'd say this is an M rated chapter , sorry . **

A group of about 60 samurai wearing black lunged at the 37 samurai escorting Kagome who started to retreat while fending of the dark samurai . A man dressed in a jet black Kimono and armor yelled :

- ' Get that onna , she's obviously very important ! '

- ' Hai Kouaga-sama !!!! ' the dark samurai yelled in confirmation

At this Kagome screamed and asked the closest samurai :

' What are we going to do ? '

' Kagome-sama , were trying to retreat to the village , they are only about 60 so we could easily defeat them with the samurai at the village but they're good fighters and we can't make 2 steps toward the village before having to dodge some esterner's katana '

' I'll run to the village ! ' Kagome said and then took of leaving a very confused samurai fighting the dark samurai . The warriors were about even , the Western samurai more experienced and the Eastern samurai more in number .

' **SESSHOUMARU !!!!! SESSHOUMARU !!!!! ' **Kagome yelled while entering the village

The villagers heard her , and more importantly recognized her as Sesshumaru-sama's mate so they did what she told them to do . Sesshoumaru was at her side in about 2 minutes , just as she started telling the story . Inutaisho and Inuyasha were there too . Inutaisho took Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to his hut against their will and followed by a bewildered Kagome .

' You can't go into battle without weapons . '

' But we have the swords those samurai lent to us ' Sesshoumaru said

' Those swords are week ' said Inutaisho while opening the 3 big wooden boxes he brought from home

' Sesshoumaru I present you with Tenseiga and Bakusaiga . They are special swords , Tenseiga can heal people , not cut them , but it can also erect a barrier against arrows , like a shield around you and a few other people next to you , Bakusaiga is a most extraordinary sword , it is enough to cut a man just a bit , for example his finger and the cut will start continuing to his other parts . Now Inuyasha , I present you with Tensaiga , this sword can fire energy waves that will destroy your enemy . I am sorry me sons because I can't teach you how to use these weapons but we must make haste '

' Why oto-sama , Kagome said they're only 60 samurai , there are enough samurai in the village to defeat them , aren't there ? '

' Inuyasha , There are 60 in the forest but who knows how many are there waiting for us to send all our troops to defeat those 60 so that the village will remain unprotected .' They all exited the hut every samurai in the village seemed to be assembled in front of Inutaisho's hut .

' My army , it seams that the Easterners have come to attack us . Inuyasha ' Inutaisho said looking at Inuyasha ' take 50 men and defeat those samurai at the forest . Sesshoumaru you take 150 men and go to that' Inutaisho pointed at something ' entrance of the village , the rest of you ( 130 ) follow me to the other entrance of the village . Make haste my men , we shall drive the Easterners out and hold the village '

' **HAI INUTAISHO-SAMA !!!! ' **

Inutaisho , and Inuyasha ran together with their men , Inutaisho and 130 samurai stopped at the entrance to the village and Inuyasha continued to the group of samurai still fighting next to the forest . Sesshoumaru took Kagome and his men to the other entrance to the village staying in front of the men as a real leader would

' Man the watch towers ' Sesshoumaru yelled . Quickly 5 samurai went to each of the two watch towers and got their bows ready ' Kagome you go with them I think you'll be safer there , demo , don't let yourself be seen , I can't risk an enemy coming throw a side of the village and finding you in some hut and you won't be safe here either cuz of the battle so … ' Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru .

' Be safe , … , ai shiteru ( I love you ) ' said Kagome while blushing a little bit

' You too , now go I think I can see a group of guys assembling on that hill . '

Kagome went to the watch tower and glued herself to the wall of the watch tower as not to get hit by any ia ( arrow ) that fell in the tower .

Meanwhile Inuyasha's group reached the other samurai . The 60 who were by now only 32 backed up a bit from the now 25 remaining escorting samurai and their reinforcements . Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and was surprised that it enlarged itself

' **TENSAIGA !!! ' **he yelled cutting the air with his new katana and surprise a jet of golden light flew out of the sword and hit 3 opposing samurai . All of them ( Inuyasha , friendly , foe samurai and Kouga ) remained in shock for a couple of seconds while the 3 hit samurai tried to get to their feet , but they were not able cuz the force of the blow , even I it wasn't lethal it still ripped the armor and hit them like a baseball bat .

' So what oto-sama said is true , this is a great katana . '

' You won't defeat me with that overgrown sword of yours . Westerner . let's fight on one to spare the lives of our men . The losers men will commit suicide '

' Go for it Inuyasha-sama said one samurai ' " It's true that Inuyasha-sama is not experienced in sword fighting but he can't turn down this challenge , he would loose his honor if he would . I hate it when this Easterners use the fact that we care about our honor

' Ok . Samurai-san , Ikuzo Easterner ' gee I'm getting used to the terminology

Both Inuyasha and Kouga got into a fighting position . Kouga lunged himself at Inuyasha with his katana over his head . Inuyasha blocked it and tried to cut Kouga's belly , but only scrached his jet black armor . Then Inuyasha came at Kouga with Tensaiga and the swords made contact . They pushed themselves away and Inuyasha fired a golden energy wave at Kouga , who dodged it by jumping left . Immediately Kouga ran at Inuyasha with his katana held in front of him and tried a frontal attack which was blocked by Inuyasha

' You're surprisingly good , Westerner ' he doesn't seem to have much experience , but neither do I , I know I should have talked my father into letting me lead the attacks on the northern villages last month

' You're not bad either ' It's my first sword fight so either I'm a natural or his as inexperienced as I am

Inuyasha jumped at Kouga , Tensaiga over his head . Kouga blocked it but the sheer force of Inuyasha's katana made Kouga subside and leaving his sword behind he rolled over ( )) )

' Run away troops ! ' he and all of the remaining samurai ran away

' Shall we pursuit Inuyasha-sama ? '

' No need , Oto-sama said to leave them if they ran and to come back to the village to help with the defense if it is needed '

' **HAI INUYASHA-SAMA** ' The samurai said with great respect for their young master

**Hope you liked it , don't forget to review , or at least tell me what you think about the whole Kaome x Sesshoumaru's son thing :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sesshoumaru battle , victory or demise **

**I do not own Inuyasha or anything else in my story except the plot**

**So nobody cared about the Kagome x Sesshoumaru's son thing , but I'm still waiting for responses on this one cuz I'm curios . Anyway back to the story .**

' Sesshoumaru-sama , they seem to be gathering on that hill .' a samurai said

' How many do you think they are ? ' Sesshoumaru said

' About 200 , the scout said they don't have archers though , but he may be mistaken , the Easterners may have hidden their bows and arrows '

' We are 150 , but have defenses , although week , and we have archers , and if dad was right about my swords we may be able to pull this off ' said Sesshoumaru whispering to himself

' What are we going to do Sesshoumaru-sama ? ' asked the samurai . Sesshoumaru got in front of his troops and started talking

' Is this your village , my men ? '

' Hai Sesshoumaru-sama '

' Are those ( points ) your houses ? '

' Hai Sesshoumaru-sama ? '

' Is that where your women are ? '

' Hai Sesshoumaru-sama '

' Then that is what you must fight for , for your houses , women , animals and all the other things you love . They( points at Easterners that were still forming ) fight to take what you have an therefore do not fight for something important to them , that is why they will fall and why we my men will rise !!! ' Sesshoumaru said in louder and louder " looks like those debate matches actually helped "

' **HAI SESSHOUMARU-SAMA !!! ' **

' Now you 5 archers over there go as close as you need to fire and fire your bows once then run back . ' 5 men with bows and arrows exited the front gate of the village ' you 10 and you 10 go on the sides of the village and stay hidden , the rest come with me archers that are not in the 2 towers get behind us '

' **HAI SESSHOUMARU-SAMA !!! '**

Now with his formation in place and the 5 decoy archers the fight could begin . The archers came as close as 50 meters and shot their bows once , 5 enemies fell , the archers started running back and at once 30 Eastern men ran after them in rage of their comrades demise , Easterners weren't so disciplined as Westerners and acted without orders

It was a misty night so you couldn't see clearly and so the 30 Eastern men were soon face to face with Sesshoumaru's 150

' Fire ' Sesshoumaru yelled and all his archers fired at the terrified enemy who was starting to retreat , 10 out of 30 escaped

' Kaouga-sama , they are many and we were fired at by archers , how will we proceed ? '

' How many are they ? ' Kouga asked

' About 100 plus another 20-30 archers '

' Keh , we are 200 we will make them crumble and we'll continue to the other gate to destroy the remaining samurai and Inutaisho ' Kouga smiled at that thought **' Charge !!!! ' **

' **HAI KOUGA-SAMA !!! '**

And Kouga's samurai charged , meanwhile , Sesshoumaru's hidden troops were ordered to make a large detour and come behind the enemy . The 2 man groups of samurai clashed men falling from both sides , but arrows were flowing from the towers and Kouga's army lost a couple of men on the way to Sesshoumaru's group . After a couple of minutes of brutal fighting Kouga how was at the back of his army now on a horse cried out :

' Look out behind you !!! ' Some of his men turned from the battle at hand and saw the 20 samurai that were coming towards them . After another few minutes of fighting another yell sounded

' Regroup my men ' Kouga giving the orders again . The Eastern samurai retreated and now were being stared in the face by Sesshoumaru's army which thanks to Sesshoumaru's tactical approach to the battle were now double the size of Kouga's group . The rain of arrows suddenly stopped and Sesshoumaru stepped forward , Kouga did the same while whispering words of encouragement to his samurai .

' Who are you and why do you insist on dieing alongside of your men ? ' Sesshoumaru said

' I am Kouga of the Eastern Provinces . Who are you Westerner ? '

' I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Provinces ' Sesshoumaru said " This is nice , now I'm go'ne make him surrender "

' Why do you not surrender Sesshoumaru ? 'Sesshoumaru almost gasped

' What ? You attacked me with more men then I had , you charged like a numbskull and got a lot of your men killed , now my men are greater in number then yours so you are the one who has to give up ! '

At that Kouga shrieked

' Sesshoumaru I Kouga of the Eastern Provinces challenge you to a 1 one 1 fight . If I win you can have me and my men's lives and if I win which will surely happen you shall lay down your swords and surrender your lives . ' " I hate doing this but he is right , he beat me tactically and now he has more men and those archers . If I don't beat it will be harder to escape from this one , besides I am still wounded from the encounter with that guy Inuyasha , ah "

' Kouga , … , I accept your challenge '

' No Sesshoumaru ' Kagome whispered ' you engineered this battle beautifully , but you are no swords man , this Kouga guy probably has lots of experience

' Ikuzo 'Kouga said unsheathing his sword

Sesshoumaru did the same with Bakusaiga

' I should warn you , if you are cut by my sword , even in the sightless you shall die '

' Keh , and how do you plan on doing that ? '

' You'll see ' " Man this guy is confident , Inuyasha would have gotten scared by now

The 2 got into a fighting position their swords at the ready . Kouga charged , Sesshoumaru blocked and swept Kouga's leg of the ground with his foot making Kouga lose balance and kneel while still blocking . Sesshoumaru then put more force in his push and …. surprise …. Kouga's sword broke while Sesshoumaru's sword grazed Kouga's left arm , Kouga then turned tail and ran away with his army just behind him

' Coward ' " but that was close , if his sword didn't break he would have slid from beneath me and delivered a critical blow . '

The samurai were now cheering for their master and Kagome was jumping in the tower hugging archers out of pure joy .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I do not own Inuyasha . Here , happy now ? **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****SexyDemonGirl5000 because I wouldn't have started writing without her review . The Kagome X Sesshy's son paring I had in mind doesn't seem to be to popular with you guys , but since I don't have any ideas about another story I'll start this one after I finish Love ,politics and war . Now back to the story .**

Inuyasha and his group of samurai got back to Inutaisho .

' Oto-sama , we did it , we put them on the run ! ' said Inuyasha excited

' Good , and your didn't lose almost any men , that's great son ' Inutaisho said while patting Inuyasha on the back and the samurai were all smiling and congratulating the ones who fought

Meanwhile in the forest , close to the Bone Eaters Well .

' How could you be defeated a 2nd time in one day ? ' an old man yelled at Kouga who was kneeling in front of the old man .

' Gomem nasai oto-sama ' Kouga said

' This was a small thing , I didn't even bother to bring more then 500 men altogether and you managed to get almost 200 of them killed and you say the enemy didn't lose half of their troops that you fought . You're incompetent Kouga-san , and to do even worse you tell me that Inuyasha guy had a magic sword . I can't attack again after I lost 2 times . The men are demoralized and not enough in number . We will retreat . Demo Kouga you shall go into the north and train there for the next year . '

' Hai oto-sama ' " You delirious old man "

So the siege on the village was lifted and the Easterners went back to the East :p . Inutaisho , Inuyasha and the other samurai came and informed Sesshoumaru who was actually preparing for a second wave of attack . After they dismissed the troops …

………………………………………………………………………………………..

- ' Kagome are you alright ? ' said Sesshoumaru with a worried voice

Kagome just jumped at him and kissed Sesshoumaru as a response .

' I'll take that as a yes . '

' Thanks for protecting me ' said Kagome , Sesshoumaru smirked in his mind .

' Well speaking of which you should now go home . We'll probably still be here for another week if you want to return '

' Ok , but you'll come with me this time , to the well , right ? '

' Yeah ' Kagome hugged him and then they went towards the well followed by about 30 samurai . The journey was spent in silence , but when they got there :

' So I guess this is goodbye then ' said Kagome with a sad voice

' Only for now Kago-chan ' Kagome suddenly blushed

' Yeah , well I'll be going then '

' Ok , jane ( bye ) '

Kagome lifted her leg as to jump the wall of the well , but was grabbed by Sesshoumaru who kissed her and they stayed like that until the samurai got tiered of watching and started yawning .

Kagome then actually left and came out in modern day Tokyo again .

' Kagome , where were you ? ' Kagome's mom asked glad to see her daughter , but with that"I've been looking all over for you kind " kind of tone .

' Ummmm , well , I know this is going to sound incredible , but I was …'and she explained all the stuff that happened as she explained it in the anime , thing is I don't know how she did it cuz no normal parent would let her 15-16 year old daughter go to the Sesgoku jindai and fight youkai , so sorry I can't write about this one .

' Oh I see , and you want to come back when ? ' Kykyo asked with an irritated tone " why didn't I find the portal to the Sengoku jindai , and why is Sesshoumaru a lord back then ? Life's not fair .

' Oh I don't know , I'll drop back every now and then when I'll be able too . Don't worry nee-chan , I'll take pictures ' said Kagome and gave Kykyo a big bright smile that left her perplex

' And when do you intend to leave , Kagome-chan ? ' her mom asked

' Well in about 2-3 days , I need a bit of time to make up an excuse for missing school '

' Speaking of which , Kykyo , you're going to cover for Kagome while she's away ok ? ' said her mom with a " don't you dare contradict me " tone that kinda gave ? Kykyo the creeps

' Hai ka-chan ( yes mom ) ! '

Kagome spent the next few days acting sick at school and briefing Kagura on what happened . Kagura was amazed and promised that she would come see her and Sesshoumaru in the week-end . Kagome's acting skills were so good that she convinced the principal that she was suffering from burganzolonitis that had a incubation period of 1 month and that would only heel in about 5-6 months but she could occasionally come to school cuz it wasn't contagious .

**Hope you liked it . I'm going to be away from my computer until the 10****th**** so I'm not going to be able to update ( probably ) , but I will update if an opportunity appears . **

**Review please . Jane ! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Stuck !!! **

**I do not own Inuyasha , Rumiko sensei does **

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody , this chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers of the last chapter : kpsesshylover and Sexydemongirl5000 . I'm glad that somebody actually said the Sesshy's son x Kagome paring would be good . Now on to the story .**

The day finally came and Kagome got in the time machine. With her gianormous backpack she got out of the well which was now guarded bye 10 samurai that immediately bowed almost to the ground :

' Konichiwa Kagome-sama . Watashi wa Shigure ( hello … I'm Shigure ) . Sesshoumaru-sama ordered me to stand guard here and escort you to the village if you came '

' Konichiwa Shigure-san . Well lets be of then ' said Kagome taking the lead of the small group of samurai . " Did he said if I were to come back , that Sesshoumaru thought I would leave him , he sure doesn't know when it's alright to trust people , now does he ? I'm go'ne have to teach him I guess " thought Kagome while smiling playfully at the picture that formed in her head ( She in the role of a teacher was in a classroom with Sesshoumaru and on the blackboard : " Trusting and caring class " )

They quickly got to the village and Kagome asked where Sesshoumaru was and was directed to the forest , so she went there , evidently followed by Shigure and his samurai . They found Inuyasha and Inutaisho looking at something , a cloud of dust . When the cloud of dust cleared you could see Sesshoumaru without his shirt part of the kimono standing on top of a women who was dressed in black, tight leather with pink joint protectors . Kagome suddenly turned red " WHAT ????? I WAS AWAY FOR 2 DAYS AND HE ALREADY HAS ANOTHER GIRL FRIEND ???? "

' **SESSHOUMARU !!!!!!!!! GET OF THAT BI!$ IMEDIATLLY ' **she suddenly noticed that Sesshoumaru was holding the girls neck and that his chest had some cuts on it . ' Oh , sorry , were you fighting ? '

' Yeah they were , bravo Seshoumaru , I didn't expect you to beat Sango-san on your first try . You see Kagome-san , Sango is a special kind of ninja that uses all sorts of weapons , you see that boomerang over there ? it's made out of compressed animal bones and is quite strong . Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha need to train to become stronger so that they can pass the family test and so I asked Sango here for some help 'Inutaisho said calmly making Kagome feel ashamed of herself . ( by the way this is a younger Sango , as she is 18-19 in the anime , here she is 17 .

' Oh … Gomem nasai Sesshoumaru ... and gomem nasai Sango-san for calling you that … '

' No problem Kagome , e doesn't mind ' Inuyasha answered as Sesshoumaru was picking up his sword and than went towards Inuyasha and … punched him hard on the back of his head making him lean forward a bit .

' Hey what did you do that for ? ' barked Inuyasha

' You do not have the right to speak for this Sesshoumaru , keep that in mind , Inuyasha ' Sesshoumaru said coldly

' You're pretty good Sesshoumaru-sama . Indeed I underestimated you . '

' Don't flatter yourself woman '

' Well we could give it another try tomorrow if you don't believe me ' Sango said confidently " Man this guy's good , sexy too , I wonder if that's why I underestimated him . "

' If you heal in time . '

' Speak for yourself , look at your chest . I still don't know what you were thinking when you jumped at me with your bare hands '

' Well it's not like I had any weapon to use , now did I ? '

' What about the second sword you carry , it's strange to carry 2 long swords for a samurai anyway '

' That is to serve for another porpoise '

' And wha… ' Sango fell to the ground

' Sango-san , what happened , SANGO-SAN ' Kagome started checking Sango's pulse

' She's fine , just that she blacked out from the effort . ' Inutaisho said , don't worry just let her rest

' Shigure take Sango-san back to the village and get her to a doctor ' Sesshoumaru ordered

' HAI Sesshoumaru-sama '

' Ah , I forgot … ' Kagome said

' What did you forget Kagome ? ' Sesshoumaru asked

' I was planning to bring some medicine but I forgot the box , I'm going to get it ' and she started walking towards the well

' Wait , I'm coming too '

Inuyasha wanted to go , but was stopped by Inutaisho

' So , did you go to school yesterday ? '

' Yeah , the principle actually believed me when I told him that I had burganzonistis or something like that , I invented it on the spot '

' I knew he was weird ' Sesshoumaru smiled at the principals mistake

They got to the well

- ' See you in 5 minutes ' said Kagome and jumped in the well

……………………………………………………………………………………………

' Hey , what are you doing here '

' You didn't go anywhere '

' What that can't be ' Kagome was shocked and repeated the process to no result except getting tired and frustrated .

' This is peculiar , we should tell oto-sama , he went through the well enough times to be able to help

' Ummm ok ' Kagome's voice was trembling

When they got back to the village they told Inutaisho what happened

' This is most peculiar , it never happened to me , Sesshoumaru did you try the well ? '

' No ' " I knew I should have but if I got stuck on they other side what would happen to Kagome '

' Hmmm , let's go to the well '

They got back to the well and Inutasho jumped in . He was gone and back after a few minutes with Kagome's mom

' So this is the Sengoku jindai , huh ? Nice . Now tell me what's wrong ? '

They explained what happened and Kagome tried to cross again , but to no result . Kagome was on the verge of crying and was comforted by her mother and then with a grave tone Inutaisho said something that felt like a blade cutting through Kagome's mind :

' You're stuck ! '

**Guess what ? My trip got postponed so I'll be able to update at lease one more time until I go away . Review please . Oyasumi ( goodnight , it's 11:39 in where I live ) :D **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Kpsesshylover : I'm going away on the 6****th**** and probably coming back on the 10****th**

**No more other notes :D , let the story commence **

' What do you mean I'm stuck ? ' Kagome yelled at Inutaisho

' Exactly that you're stuck , Kagome-san , it seems that for a reason that I can only speculate upon doesn't let you go back . You can't leave the Sengoku Jidai . '

Kagome just looked at the tall , silver haired man in front of her in disbelief . " This can't be happening , I must be able to go back , I must , I must , I must … "

' Is there no other way to go back ?'

' Well my dear , I'm afraid that these time portals don't grow on trees really and I am not aware of any other place that can be used for this porpoise ' Inutaisho blankly said some sadness for the girl who started crying and her mother could be heard in his voice . ' I am also afraid that your mother could be effected by this too . Therefore I suggest that miss Higurashi should go . The problem might be that Kagome hasn't got a place in this time period and the well doesn't want to transport her back , but it could be another reason as well , I can't be certain . The main point is that we will try our best to get you home . Miss Higurashi I strongly advise that you leave . We shall communicate through messengers , I am very sorry that this happened , I never intended to … '

' It is not your fault and not your burden , it is mine and mine alone , if I didn't try to stop you from entering the well I wouldn't have been in this situation , Ka-san , onegai shimasu leave , if you get stuck here as well there would be nobody to take care of Kykyo and Souta , Buyo and Jee-chan ( grandpa ) .'Kagome said with tears in her eyes

' Kagome , … '

' Just go please '

Her mom jumped in the well crying the people at home didn't take the news very well and one by one came to see her . Kykyo was told to tell Kagura not to come and to explain the situation to her as well .

" Poor Kogome , she lost all she had , family , home , friends . And it's all my fault … Why didn't I see this ? Why wasn't I able to prevent this ? " Sesshoumaru though " IIf I wouldn't have told her to come down , and to come back she wouldn't have gotten in this mess , but I didn't know of this effect , crying about it wouldn't help , I can only comfort her and see to it that she is as happy as can be here . "

' Kagome … '

' Yes Sesshoumaru ? ' said Kagome speaking through her tiers

' I'm … I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about this whole thing , it is my fault , I … ' he didn't get to finish

' It is not your fault Sesshoumaru the fault is mine and only mine ' Kagome said and then , suddenly embraced Sesshoumaru and buried her face in his chest which made Sesshoumaru feel something weird in his lest part of the chest , like a rock that lifted from his hart . He then started stroking her beautiful black hair

The next day Kagome slept until 4 p.m. The hour found Sesshoumaru hard at work with his training , though he was visibly distracted . Kohaku who was feeling in for his injured sister was always inches away from a clean strike . while Inuyasha was giggling at the sight of Sesshoumaru just dodging , not even attempting to strike Kohaku . By the way Inuyasha already won his fight with another Super ninja ( from now on I'll call them exterminators just too keep it simple ) .

" His not even trying " Inutaisho thought . " his clearly blaming himself for all that happened with Kagome , I should talk with him "

" This guys so week that he can't even touch me even if I'm this preoccupied , but I can't bring myself to concentrate for enough tome at once to actually end this , why did you come back Kagome ? Why ? " ( see what he ment )

' Gambate ( good luck ) Sesshoumaru ' a voice suddenly said .

' Kagome ' Sesshoumaru whispered to himself

" Hmmm … that actually cleared my head a bit , now lets end this " Sesshoumaru jumped towards Kohaku who threw his weapon at Sesshoumaru .He quickly drew Tenseiga and cut the air in front of him which created a barrier that sent Kohaku's weapon flying and Sesshooumaru then ran to Kohaku before he could get his weapon and put Bakusaiga in front of his neck

' That's that ' Sesshoumaru sheathed his swords .

' That was great ' Kagome clapped her hands in applause .

' It wasn't that good , I couldn't do much before you came , it's weird , I can't explain it but you knida gave my the will to actually end the fight ' Sesshoumaru said blankly ( not with a caring tone , or any kind of tone at all , just like that a blank remark ) , anyway Kagome blushed a little .

' Bravo son . You're progress is amazing , come with me , I need to speak with you '

' Hai oto-sama 'and they walked until they exited the village

' Sesshoumaru , you are preoccupied by something ? ' it was more like a statement but enough of the tone was as for a question , just enouth to make it a thing that needed answering

' No ' Sesshoumaru said again with no emotion in his tone

' Son , I saw your fight I know that something is bothering you , now please tell me what it is , it's got something to do with Kagome right ? '

' Was I that obvious ?'

' Not to anyone else , your brother was very amused to see you unable to win the fight easily , now tell me about the trouble '

' Before she felt I talked with her and I asked her to come back , it's my fault that she's stuck here '

' Did you specifically tell her to come back ? '

' Not exactly , but I kinda said that I'd like it if she was going to come back '

' Sesshoumaru , could you have told her anything that wouldn't have hurt her and at the same time stop her from coming back ? '

' Well … ' Sesshoumaru stopped to consider this ' I don't think so , but I could have told her not to come back , or even hurt her , it wouldn't have mattered she would have been safe at home , with her family and friends '

' Son , choices are made because you can't make any other choice , could you have been that cruel as to tell her to go home because she is not to your liking anymore or something similar ? '

' No exactly , you're right oto-sama , demo , how can I … '

' You don't have to do anything it seems to me as she doesn't blame you , and she'll get over it in time , the only thing you can do is comfort her and protect her . '

' Yeah I guess you're right '

' I didn't think Sesshoumaru-sama was such a sentimentalist , I should tell that girl Kagome of this , not abut the comfort thing though , that would ruin the hole thing ' Sango giggled :D

**Hope you liked it , by the way Sango heard that because she was in a hut at the outskirts of the village recuperating from her wounds . Review please :D . Oyasumi ! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I know I should have done something about it , demo I still don't own Inuyasha or any other anime/ manga**

**This is my last chapter before I leave , don't worry though " I'll be back " on the 10 or the 11****th**** so the next chapter will probably be posted between the 10****th**** and 15****th**

**Now for a big question , I've been thinking about how to end this ( not that it will too soon , but still ) would anybody mind a happy ending ? And now proceed to the story , I declare you worthy **

The next day started really early for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho . The last woke the others up and took them to their training buddies for the day . Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were training hard , not just fighting , no no no , they started the taijyia intense physical training mixed with fighting , meanwhile a certain black haired , pony tailed exterminator made her way to Kagome who was watching Sesshoumaru do push ups .

' Konichi wa Kagome-sama ' Sango said

' Oh , Sango-san right ? '

' Hai '

' You don't have to call me Kagome-sama , I like Kagome better . '

' Alright , I just wanted to talk to you about Sesshoumaru-sama '

' Nani( what ) ? What about Sesshoumaru ? ' exclaimed Kagome " She's not going to tell me she likes him or anything like that , is she ? or is she going to start asking me weird stuff about him like my high school friends do ? "

' Kagome-sa. , Kagome-chan , I wanted to tell you that when Inutaisho-sama took Sesshoumaru-sama to talk yesterday I hear them because I was in a hut at the outskirts of the village where they talked ' Kagome was starting to lean forward as if to hear Sango's thoughts so that she wouldn't have to wait until she said the words ' Sesshoumaru-sama seams very worried about you loosing your family and friends , it seems that that's what was distracting him from the fight with Kohaku '

' Ummm , THAT SESSHOUMARU !!! he pisses me off sometime with his I'm big and powerful and your just a little porcelain figurine that I want to protect attitude '

' Pardon me but isn't that nice from a man to take interest of your personal well being ? '

' Usually it is , demo he told me about this and I told him not to worry and that I am happy here with him , but I didn't do a very good job of convincing him I think '

' Kagome-chan , what exactly is your relationshipwith Sesshoumaru-sama ? '

' Well his my , ummm , boyfriend ' Kagome said blushing a bit

' That's odd , he never shows any sign of emotion when he is near you or anytime at all , isn't it hard to be with a man that doesn't have any emotions ? ' Sango asked curiously ( she never had a boyfriend by the way , being so caught up in her training and being better then boys kinda made them have complexes towards her )

' Well it isn't easy , but even if he doesn't show it I'm sure he feels stuff like you and I do '

' Kagome-chan , I don't know , I hope you're right cuz when I was fighting him he never showed any sign of anything , surprise at any move , happiness when he won , nothing '

' That's just how he is , afraid to feel , or better said to show that he feels , i did want to talk about that with him , now I have a reason , Arigatou Sango-chan ' Kagome gave Sango a big simile that could only be replied by another smile and so Sango went to change her bandages and left Kagome alone

After a lot of training on Sesshoumaru's side and a lot of wondering and sighting on Kagome's lunch came and after they ate Kagome took Sesshoumaru by the hand and basically dragged the tiered guy that wouldn't move just because he didn't have enough energy in him to do so away from the others .

' What is it Kagome ? Is something bothering you ' Sesshoumaru asked worriedly

- " There he goes again with that overprotective thing of his , oh well I guess it's sweet though " Kagome thought ' Well actually something is the matter with you '

- ' Yeah I know , I'm really tiered '

- ' No not that '

- ' Then what ? '

- ' Ummm , well actually , eh hehehe , never mind ' " how do you tell a guy to start feeling ? And how can I make him understand that even if I'm upset about not being able to go back home , that doesn't mean that he has to make it his fault "

- ' What do you mean nothing ' Sesshoumaru said bemused at her childishness " Whatever she wanted to tell me it must have been really important yawns ,man I'm tiered I'll have to go to sleep soon , I can barely stand "

- ' You look really tiered '

- ' I am . Lets go sit down there next to that big tree '

- ' Ok ' she agreed

They went and sit down at the base of a very big tree , the grass was soft , two birds were singing in the next tree , life was good .

' So how do you like it here Kagome ? '

' It's been nice , event though a little boring , there's nothing to do , except watch you training '

' Hmm , well you could try to yawns , sorry , try making a few friend , I saw you talking to that Sango girl today , how is she like '

" How can he train so hard and have time to spy on what I'm doing ? " ' She's nice , her wounds are getting better '

' That's good '

" This is nice , never felt so happy before , and he ( looks at Sesshoumaru ) , he's so nice to worry about my little troubles so much " Kagome leaned on Sesshoumaru blushing a bit , in response Sesshoumaru put his head in Kagome's shoulder and closed his eyes

' So is the training as hard as it looks ? ' Kagome enquired .

No response came .

' Sesshoumaru ? '

Again no response . " He must have fallen asleep ( Kagome begins to chuckle ) , I wonder , no that wouldn't be a good idea , he's too tiered to discuss that he'll just try to blame himself about my parents more if I bring the subject out . Better leave this as it is , and I like it like this " Kagome put her head on his and started daydreaming

**There you have it people . Hope you're happy . Anyway if anyone thinks that Sesshoumaru is being to sensitive or anything like that I just want to point out that he is a human ( man that sounds wrong ) Sesshoumaru , I noticed myself worrying about whether or not he cares too much for stuff like other peoples lives . Anyway I promise that I'll make him a bit colder . Stay tuned for the next one . Grandpa appears and has a test :D can't wait to right about this one . Review dozo (please )** ! **Oyasumi !**


	16. Chapter 16

1Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ( anime/manga/movies; etc.) **

**Thanks for waiting and for all the reviews . I'd like to announce that I have a beta now :D All bow and thank : Demonic Tamai for this and my future chapters :D . And now for the thing that you're waiting for, the story :**

'' thoughts.

"." talking.

The next day Sesshoumaru was awakened by his dad and Inuyasha , they were both dressed in silk kimonos and really shiny armor .

"Ohayo, son! Wake up and pack what you need for the journey."

Sesshoumaru instantly snapped out of his sleepy mood and got packing. _'So at last I'm going to meet my grandpa , but there's the test too . It's going to be interesting.'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he contiuned packing.

Kagome too was already wide awake and packing her things as well, _'Guess we're going to the capital of the Western Lands...I wonder where that is..'_

After a couple of hours they were finally ready to be on their way. As they left, they were saluted by the samurai garrison and many of the villagers also. They were to be accompanied by 200 samurai (Real samurai lords and people of that sort traveled with much more but I don't want to use large numbers cuz it's harder to describe battles). They had a journey of about 50 (which in real life are about 300 cuz I'm going to make Nagaoko the capital of the Western Lands) kilometers which is about a 2-3 day trip; depending on the weather, sometimes it varied to be around 4-6 . The sun was shining and it was a nice day, not a cloud in the sky, birds were singing, Sesshoumaru and the rest of his travelling group were on horses and they were making good time. Kagome was slightly trailing behind Sesshoumaru and listening to what Sesshoumaru was discussing with Inuyasha and his father, Inutaisho.

"We're going to get there in about 2 days boys, actually we're in a hurry, grandpa told us to be there tomorrow through a pigeon (they really used those back then in Japan)."

"Then why didn't we leave yesterday?" Inuyasha asked him sourly.

"Because I thought that you two could do with one more day of training, it seems that you are really good, being able to use the swords is an excellent thing; I wasn't expecting you to master them this soon and you have good battle instincts, but Grandpa's test will be the only accepted judge on that." he replied.

"Shouldn't you be the one that gives us the test, Dad?" Sesshoumaru suddenly inquired.

"No, because I was away for so long the people don't trust me as much as they do your Grandfather, and even if they obey me that doesn't mean they like it, but that will change with time."

"So, what's this test going to be about?" Inuyasha asked

"I haven't the vaguest idea, the test is different each time..."

"What was your test like?" Inuyasha pressed on, attempting to get whatever possible information he could.

"Well I had to burn down a Eastern village with only 40 samurai , though they were indeed the best samurai available."

"WOW!!! That's got to be hard!" Inuyasha's jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Indeed, it was."

"Will I receive the same test as Inuyasha ?" Sesshoumru asked.

"Normally yes , even if only one brother will rule the second or third or whatever will be the next most important person in the state."

"So, who does a better job at this test will be the next in line for the being Lord ?" Inuyasha asked

"Indeed,"

"Haha! I'm go'ne kick your butt Sesshoumaru and then I'm go'ne make you clean my room and…!" he was abruptly cut off because of the newly delievered punch to his head by Sesshoumaru.

"You can't do that , once because you're not going to win and second because as oto-sama said the other brother will be like a prime minister or general , get it?"

"Well,ummm, aaaah, souka, wakarimas."

'_I don't believe he actually understood something...'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he inwardly sighed.

They reached a clearing (the journey from "Tokyo" to "Nagaoko" is through mountain terrain) in the woods and made camp . The samurai started scouting the area for enemies, after finding none, they returned to the camp. Inuyasha got up in a tree and started sleeping while Sesshoumaru started doing push ups and training with a samurai who he ordered to be his test subject . When he was done he ate something and went to stay next to Kagome who had just finished a conversation(well the conversation was more like abruptly ended cuz Sango saw Sesshoumaru approaching and suddenly remembered she had to change her bandages) .

"So how are doing, aren't you tired after the journey?"

"No." Sesshoumaru bluntly said and sat down next to her. "How do you like the journey?"

"It's been fun, I've been talking with Sango and it seems your dad told her to accompany us and be my personal body guard, can you believe that ?"

"Yes, it's important for any women of stature like you to have servants."

"You can't imagine what it took to make her stop calling me Kagome-sama in private..."

"It's impolite to say anyone's name without a title , you should remember that too cuz any samurai even lowest in rank will take it as an insult and if we're misfortunate he will start plotting revenge on you , me and my family." Kagome looked like she accidentally discovered electricity by jumping in a river.

"What ? I don't believe you , it's too much , you have o learn to trust people you know."

"Iie, in the Sengoku Jidai things were a lot more complicated, a samurai can consider his honor insulted in any such cases and so will proceed to destroy the person who insulted it."

"Wakarimasen, why that is so, demo, I'll keep it in mind, ok?"

"Hai, that would be good, I don't want to have to dirty my sword with the blood of people that have a problem with you."

By now Kagome learned how to translate Sesshoumaruish and what he just said was that: "I don't want to have to put you in any danger and I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"You're so sweet." Kagome said blushing and pecked him on the lips and ran after Sango who she knew went to the hot springs .

'_Actually she's the sweet one and she seems to be getting over the getting stuck 500 years ago quite well, just hope it continues...'_ Sesshoumaru thought while silently falling asleep next to where Kagome once was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Japanese Translations:**

Ohayo - Good Morning!

Otou-sama - Father

Souka - That's right.

Wakarimas - I understand.

Iie - No

Hai - Yes/Agreed.

Wakarimasen - I don't understand

Demo - But

**Hope you liked it ! I'd like to thank my beta again and all my reviewers who keep this story or better said my inspiration alive ! Arigato gozaimas** !!! **The next one will probably be in a couple of days . :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**I do not own Inuyasha , sob **

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Demon Tamai for being my beta for the last 2 chapters :D . Know let's start the chapter : **

The next morning Sesshoumaru and all the others got on their horses and resumed their journey . They were in a happy mood , even Sesshoumaru was happy , too bad you couldn't tell  . They took some brakes but nothing notable happened ( they were pretty much silent on the rode cuz they didn't want to be noticed because there might be some village which has a problem with Inutaisho and co. and might want to assassinate them , or ninjas from the east might be looking for them , luckily nothing like that happened ).

At nightfall Inuyasha took his place in the tree and fell asleep , again attracting the attention of a couple of samurai that were worried that he might fall and break his neck , Sesshoumaru told them to leave him alone cuz there's a big chance that he'll fall on his head and then he'll be safe . After his " before sleep " training routine Sesshoumaru went and sat down next to Kagome .

' You really don't get tired enough on the rode , now do you ? ' Kagome said

' Not really . Are you tired , Kagome ? '

' A bit yawn , he , he , maybe a bit more ' Sesshoumaru allowed himself to curl his lips a little in a quarter of a smile

' I think we're getting near the capital , we traveled with good speed today and we'll probably reach the capital tomorrow at noon '

' Maybe you're right ' Kagome said suddenly feeling glum

' What's the matter ? '

' Nothing , …( Sesshoumaru gave her an " I don't believe you " kinda look ) … It's just that I though about that test you're going to take when we get there and it sounds dangerous , you're dad had to burn down a village , how easy and safe can that be ? '

" I don't believe this , I was expecting something like " I miss my mom and family " , why is she worrying about me ?" ' I'll be alright , now he is the one we should be worried about ' Sesshoumaru nodded in Inuyasha's direction

Kagome giggle and put her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder .

' Why is he sleeping in that tree ? '

No answer came . Kagome got up and looked Sesshoumaru straight in the face . He had his eyes closed . " He fell asleep , " not really " tired my skirt , he must be close to falling asleep on his horse . No more training for you tomorrow night mr. Powerful " thought Kagome while giggling

The next morning they started their journey early and reached a castle . After they were led in and someone took care of their horses Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were taken to see Inutimosh a.k.a. Sesshoumaru's grandpa .

' Hello son ! And hello my grandsons , welcome to our capital ! ' was the greating they received from a old , chubby , Mushin-sama looking fellow

' Hello oto-sama ! ' Inutaisho said with a big grin on his face ' These are my sons , Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha

' Hello jii-sama ! ' Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said ( Inuyasha more forced by his surroundings )

' You look well my grandsons , like young warriors , I can't wait to see you in action '

' Arigato jii-sama ' said Sesshoumaru trying to be polite but kicking himself in his mind for having to agree to everything the old man said

' Rest now , you must be tiered from your journey , you shall receive your challenge tomorrow afternoon , until then I bid you farewell and goodnight( Oyasumi) '

' Oyasumi jii-sama '

They went to their rooms quietly . " This guy can't be my grandpa , he looks nothing like dad , and doesn't impose anything near as much respect , I usually don't have problems with older people that I have to respect but this guy … it's odd . Guess I shouldn't think about it now , wonder what Kagome's doing ? " And so he went t her room and found a maid that told him she went to the hot-springs near the castle . Sesshoumaru went in the direction the maid indicated and soon began to see steam from the springs .

' NO ! LET GO ! ' a sudden yell

" This is Kagome's voice " Sesshoumaru ran to the hot-springs where he found 2 men holding Kagome and about 20 more in that quickly positioned themselves between the 2 and Sesshoumaru .

' What do you think you are doing ? Do you know who she is , who **I **am ? '

' Of course we know Sesshoumaru , why do you think we'd bother kidnapping her if not for the reason to draw you into this trap . ' A man with dark said ' I am Naraku , the second son of the Eastern Lord and the one who shall end your life ' Naraku continued drawing his sword . Sesshoumaru did the same and at once 3 men jumped at him , their swords high in the air , Sesshoumaru moved fast enough to cut the chest of 2 men and to block the 3rd attack while kicking the attacker between the legs and then cutting his right hand off .

' 3 down 18 to go , who wants to be next ? '

All the samurai charged Sesshoumaru at once , he drew Tenseiga and used its barrier to push them all back and made a few , the first ones hit the forest floor and faint . " Hmmm …. Interesting , he has a magical sword " Naraku thought .

After another 7 samurai fell to Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga there were 8 left including Naraku .

' Take the onna and run ! You 5 keep him here and end his life , do not let him follow '

The 2 Samurai holding Kagome made as to run but Kagome started shaking and kicking violently and they had trouble holding her in place until one of them put a knife to her neck .

' SESSHOUMARU !!! ' Kagome yelled while Sesshoumaru just jumped and upon hearing her shriek her came down on one of the samurai with Bakusaiga and broke the guy's sword cutting his head in half .

' Didn't you say Naraku that you were the one who was going to end my life ? '

Naraku flinched ' Your woman shall be the death of you ' Naraku spat out ' Kill her ! '

Next second Sesshoumaru used Tensaiga's barrier to nock down all 4 ramining samurai and then embedded Bakusaiga into Naraku's left arm

' AHHHHH !!!! ' Naraku yelled while Sesshoumaru took the opportunity and kicked the one with the knife at Kagome's neck in the head making him pass out and Kagome to fall head first on the ground . Naraku got Sesshoumaru's sword out of his arm and threw it to the ground while coming at Sesshoumaru with his own sword , but sadly for him found himself being repelled by Tenseiga's barrier .

' Now that there is only one more I think you should decide what I do to him Kagome ' said Sesshoumaru with a tiny smirk on his face .

The other samurai though he might try his chances at being a ronin then face Sesshoumaru and ran off .

' Are you ok ' Kagome asked , her voice still trembling

' I'm fine , are you alright ? ' Sesshouamaru asked while looking disgusted at Naraku who was beginning to wake up

' Yeah '

' How dare you cut this Naraku ? ' Naaku yelled

Sesshoumaru merely turned his back on him

' Come Kagome , you should get some rest after this sickening episode '

' What about him , aren't we supposed to take him hostage or something ?'

' He's dead '

' What do you mean I'm dead Naraku yelled at the top of his voice while getting up and getting his sword ready to attack again

' You are dead , Naraku , because my sword continues to do damage even after it has cut you , your body shall break into peaces soon enough , Kagome , I leave it up to you to decide if we I should spare him the agony by taking him to the castle and having him killed .' Sesshoumaru said in a deep bone chilling voice that spoke of the cruelest death

Naraku the turned away and started running .

' Your amazing you know that ? ' Kagome said on the way back to the castle

' Yeah ' Sesshoumaru said blankly

Kagome then remained a few steps back and then pulled Sesshoumaru by the hand and bear-hugged him . When the bare-hug ended Sesshoumaru remained looking gazing into her beautiful brown eyes ( I don't know where some people get the idea that Kagome's eye's are blue cuz they're brown in the anime ) and then kissed her . They stood there kissing each other , their tongs wrestling for domination until a little old man ( 70 cm tall ) with a big stick in his hand ( the stick taller then himself ) appeared and made them break apart Kagome blushing bright red in embarrassment of being caught like this .

' Congratulations Sesshoumaru-sama , you have passed your test ! '

**Hope you liked it . Sorry for being late with it , gomem nasai , I made it extra long as a apology . Oyasumi ! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**I do not own Inuyasha the anime nor the manga nor the movies nor anything that belongs to Rumiko Takahashi **

**Death of the other ( I hope that doesn't spoil the story , I mean I hope you don't get the meaning of the title , this title is more trouble than it's worth )**

' I see , so you let that guy enter , very interesting , demo , what about Inuyasha ? ' " I wonder why I care ? "

' Sesshoumaru-sama , let me first introduce myself I am Jakke… ' he got cut off

' Answer the question toad ' ( he did look like a kappa toad )

Taken aback by this remark the old kappa said with grief in his weird annoying voice : ' Inuyasha-sama has taken his test , however , although his was easier than yours milord he did not pass and so lost to the living he has become '

' Where is he ' said Sesshoumaru his voice a little sadder , but only Kagome noticed that

The kappa took them to the body of the young man who was wearing his red kimono that he was wearing when he parted from Sesshoumaru , but it was stained with crimson in the abdominal aria .

' He has fought with much courage , he took his opponent down , it seems that Kouga was happy to meat his demise because it seems an arm of his started decomposing from a wound that you inflicted upon him with one of your swords .Anyway dew to that injury Inuyasha-sama could not survive nor be saved . I am sorry milord ' Jakken said

' I see , who was his opponent ' "Probablly Kouga " Sesshoumaru thought

' The other prince of the East , Kouga , the test is a tradition in the Eastern lands as well so the 2 Lords decided to test their sons together , seems that we won , but we paid a terrible price '

' Sesshoumaru ? ' Kagome said with concern deep in her voice

' Yes , what is it , Kagome ? ' he said in a cold tone

' Are you ok ? ' concern growing in her voice as she knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't take that tone with her unless any other tone would reveal lots of emotion

' Yes , this Sesshoumaru is fine , I am now going to take a walk in the forest , maybe take a bath ' he said as he started going for the door , but he spotted Kagome and Jakken hot on his trail , he stopped a little and then said in an almost menacing voice ' Alone '

' But Sesshoumaru-sama , there ar… ' he was again cut off

' Alone kappa '

' H---Ha—Hai Se-Sesshoumaru-sama ' Sesshoumaru's voice was now that of a mad murderer , that combined with one of Sesshoumaru's famous death glares almost give the tiny man a hart attack

As he made his way towards the forest he started wondering why was he so upset , why these feelings came from , although to his annoyance he found no reason , no reason for being cold to Kagome , no reason for yelling at the little servant and of course no reason for running away like that .

Meanwhile Naraku was making his way towards a secret base of the Eastern Lands within the Western Lands . There he talked to the healer :

' How will you cure this servant ? '

' I, Naraku-sama , can not heal this , your "and probably mine " only hope is to find the miko Midoriko and take the Shikon Jewel from her , as far as I know she is traveling through our … your lands milord '

' What is this Shikon Jewel ? ' Naraku asked while looking at his arm which hurt badly , " It's the same sword that destroyed my worthless brother Kouga , his arm was missing the palm when last we met and it seems Sesshoumaru only grazed his finger with the blade , I am in terrible danger , you shall pay for this Sesshoumaru of the West "

' A … the Shikon Jewel is a powerful object that multiplies the strength of the user , if you shall poses it milord it may … it probably would stop the decomposition process , even make you stronger ' As the healer described it Naraku was already seeing it , a dark magical stone that would give him the power to defeat Sesshoumaru and conquer the rest of Japan , starting with does annoying Panthers in the South and ending with the troublesome Wolves in the North . ( that was the animal that represented the clan that ruled over the regions )

' Soka , I shall find this Midoriko and end her life as well as her connection with the Jewel ' Naraku said leaving the healer to thank the Taijia that told him about the Jewel and his lucky stars for escaping the wrath of his Lords son

Sesshoumaru was extremely pissed even after a hour in the hot springs " Why wasn't the test the same , well it was , kill one of the Eastern sons , but why weren't the on a 2 on 2 fight , …. , why am I bothering with this , he is now dead and I can't help " the thought made him even angrier , he couldn't understand his own feelings and they were getting harder and harder to keep from bursting out , he wanted to go alone and kill the whole Eastern clan or at least start planning revenge with his dad , grandfather and generals , or even worse , he felt that he wanted to cry , thing that would of course not happen in real life , but even that feeling was proof enough that he cared about his brother and then Tenseiga started pulsing , he put his hand on the sword

" Help your brother " he heard in his mind as his hand made contact with the rough sword hilt

' Sesshoumaru what are you doing , Sesshoumaru ? ' Kagome yelled as a tall silver haired man walked past her ignoring her questions … with a sword high above his head

He approached Inuyasha , there they were , 2 little things , froglike , beady eyed little monsters

' Shime ! ' he said cutting the air above Inuyasha

Suddenly the chest of the young man started moving … up … down … breathing , he was breathing .

" So it did work , but it seems that I now feel exhausted , my hart is beating faster then usual , I guess it killing the underworld's messengers is hard even for me "

' I shall go to rest now ' Sesshoumaru announced blankly as everyone in the room ( Kagome , Inutaisho , Grandpa Inu , Jakken and a couple of servants were looking like he just concurred the world by spitting .

**Thanks for reading ! I hope you liked it ! Review please ! Thank Demon Tamai for editing this and being my beta ! Oyasumi ! Sorry for being so late with this but my beta's comupter broke down and i really have a problem with writting this cuz i can't see the pasion anymore in this one , i think i'll stop writing this but i have 2 new fict's waiting to see be seen by your eyes :D  
**


End file.
